


Relax

by amberandmetal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Sam Winchester is a sweetheart, Smut, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberandmetal/pseuds/amberandmetal
Summary: You are as always completely stressed out. Sam is very happy to help





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in months and last night I found some inspiration for this little piece here. It felt great to write again and I’m glad I made the deadline for this challenge (@leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid's still dirty at 30 challenge on tumblr)  
> I hope you’ll like it.  
> ~  
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://waywardkitten.tumblr.com/)

With Sam behind you and the cool sheet beneath your chin you finally felt safe enough to relax. A deep breath rushed from your lungs and dried your lips a bit on the way out.  
    “Rough day?”

You licked your lips and tipped your head slightly on the mattress so you could peer back at the man kneeling in front of your raised ass. You huffed a small laugh.  
    “Rough life”

Sam cracked a crooked smile at that, kneading your hips and cheeks with his large hands   
     “well, what do you say I..”, he started, letting his hands run from your hips to your waist, over your chest and up your shoulders as he slowly draped himself over you, covering you completely with solid, warm _and safe_ “..try to make you forget about that for a while?”

You hummed in agreement and pleasure as he let his fingernails join in the soft strokes over your skin, leaving strawberry marks along your collarbones. You arched up into him, wanting more of his skin against yours, needing more of his warmth to soothe your tense muscles- just more of Sam, you always just needed  _more of Sam_.

He kissed you softly, slowly, almost reverently just beneath your ear for a moment before abruptly grabbing your right shoulder and flipping you over beneath him. You squealed in surprise, laughing at the impish grin playing over his handsome features- soft in the warm glow from the nightstand lamp.  
    “Just try and relax”, he murmured softly and pulled one of the sheets up just enough to cover your eyes.

A shiver ran through you as the world went a dark blue behind the fabric and Sam’s lips began traveling down and all over your body. As he went, he kept his hands on you, sweetly kneading and caressing every part of you he could reach; slowly coaxing your body into relaxation.

You took another deep breath and with the exhale sank deeper into the mattress with a happy sigh.

You squirmed a bit, just for the fun of it, just because it felt good- and you also had it on good authority it tended to drive the man above you crazy.

A quiet deep moan and a playful bite just beneath your breast confirmed your theory and you giggled as you swatted at where you thought Sam’s head would be.  
    “Hey now.. play nice”, Sam chastised in a teasing tone, grabbing both of your hands by the wrist and pinning them to either side of your hips.

His breath was on you now and you immediately went still, breath held with anticipation. Warm, wet air heated the skin on your mound and effectively dampened you underwear in more ways than one. You whined a bit, low in your throat as you closed your eyes and squirmed, rising your hips slightly to chase his mouth.  
    “Sam…”

He hushed you softly as he pulled gently on your panties, dragging them to one side.  
    “Try to relax, don’t think, don’t chase. Just relax”

You swallowed thickly and nodded, even though you knew your head was probably not what he had his eyes on at the moment.

The first sensation of warm, wet and soft against your folds had you releasing a low shuddering moan, bunching up the sheets in your fists. The next drag didn’t come immediately so you raised your hips again, whining, asking for more.  
    “What did I tell you?”, he murmured, an amused tone to his voice.

You remembered and reluctantly obliged, trying to will your body to relax against the bed.

The next sensation sent a jolt up and through you as he sucked one of your labia between his lips. From there on in it was Sam who ran the show and you had no choice but to lay back and accept whatever he gave you- and he didn’t let up.

He licked you in long slow strokes, flattening his tongue to cover as much as possible; he let the tip of his tongue flick rapidly over your clit until your whole body was buzzing; he stiffened his tongue to drive inside you over and over, groaning deeply at the taste and pushing ever deeper, licking you out. You’d never felt Sam go at you like this before - he sounded _hungry_  for it.

At moments he stopped completely and let his stubbled cheeks drag from the apex and over your inner thighs, licking and nipping, sucking bruises into the creamy skin there. A rather harsh one had you sucking in a breath, and Sam gently let go to lave over the mark with his tongue and lips, soothing the sting. His hands had left your wrists and were now spread over your hips, ass and thighs, kneading and grabbing almost obsessively.

Electricity buzzed just beneath your skin and your muscles seemed to tense and untense of their own volition. You writhed in Sam’s grip as your legs spasmed and shook around his head. You hadn’t cum yet and the need for it was growing too deep to handle.  
     “Sam…Sam,  _please_ ”

A deep thundering groan was all the answer you got. The next moment he had his fingers dug into your skin hard enough for them to whiten, and then he latched onto your clit and _sucked_.

Everything whited out and darkened and the same time as you wailed beneath the dark blue sheet. You grabbed at Sam’s hands, not knowing if it was to pull him closer or away. The muscles in your stomach contracted in a rhythm-less frenzy as your head thrashed up and down, back and forth with the waves of explosions coursing through you. You thought somewhere far away you could hear someone screaming a garbled line of profanities and it took some time for you to realise the voice belonged to you.

Finally, about the same time you began to fear your heart would beat out of your chest never to return, Sam started to slow down, helping you come down smoothly from your high. Your pussy was throbbing and every pulse awoke a knee jerk reaction in you making your body spasm with it.

You tried to open your eyes but they seemed reluctant to obey  
    “Sam..Sa-.. _Sam_  that was..”

That warm solid body now laid pressed up against your side, cradling you to him with big strong arms  _\- safe_.  
  
He chuckled lowly above you.

    “So..relaxed yet?”


End file.
